


Hobby

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>What I want: Ohno helps Sho to discover a hobby.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous meme and originally posted [here](http://jesmutmeme.livejournal.com/708.html?thread=127940#t127940). Reposted as myself [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/15605.html).

Sho talked cheerfully as they walked down the hall, inquiring where Ohno's parents had gone for the weekend ("away somewhere") and thanking him for helping him find a hobby ("glad to help"). Ohno was walking a bit faster than usual and Sho chuckled, following him into Ohno's bedroom.

"So, what's my new hobby going to be?"

Ohno paid him no attention, busily working on taking off his own clothes. Sho stared in confusion.

"Why are you taking off your shirt? ...WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR PANTS?" The tone of Sho's voice came dangerously close to a shriek and he did his best to take deep, calming breaths.

Ohno looked unperturbed. "You're leaving your clothes on? Kinky, Sho-kun."

"NUDITY IS NOT A HOBBY." Sho felt sure there was an explanation for this, one that started with "Nino" and ended with "IS THE DEVIL", and almost immediately Ohno confirmed the theory.

"Nino said 'hobby' was code for sex. He said, 'If Sho-chan's too busy working to have hobbies, then he's too busy to have sex, and who would choose a hobby over sex?'" He pushed down his briefs before kicking them across the room in a graceful arc. When they landed on a pile of clothes he did a dorky victory dance and grinned brightly at Sho.

Sho squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Pants," he pleaded.

"No pants," Ohno said firmly. He walked purposefully toward Sho, who opened his eyes a crack to watch him warily. He backed Sho up to the door and kept going, invading his space while Sho tried to look at anything other than Ohno. Then Ohno was touching him lightly, letting him get used to what was happening before slipping beneath fabric to skin. Sho let out a shuddering breath.

"You've been working too hard, Sho-kun. Relax with me."

Ohno's voice was soothing and his fingers were doing delicious things under Sho's shirt, stroking up to his ribs and down to his belt teasingly. He leaned up and caught Sho's mouth with his, kissing him thoroughly to very little protest. Soon enough Sho was leaning into it and letting his hands wander in turn, grasping Ohno's biceps and sliding slowly down to his wrists, pulling them to his belt buckle. He held them there, demanding without words, and Ohno smiled into the kiss.

"Pants?" Ohno asked.

"No pants," Sho replied, and Ohno answered in turn by sinking to his knees.

"I have lots of fun hobbies," he said, dropping kisses on Sho's hipbones before undoing Sho's belt. "I'll show you."


End file.
